Black Descent
by BooknerdXD
Summary: As a child of brightness, Elaine Kamado seemed to bear good fortune. However, when an ancient evil threatens the world, Elaine must fulfill her duty as member of the Demon Slayer Corp and slay it. It seems easy, or so she thinks, especially when a demon sends her back 132 years in time and meets her ancestor: Ciel Phantomhive! Can Ciel help his descendent get back to her own time?
1. His Descendant Successor Pt 1

I do not own the characters of Black Butler or Demon Slayer. All rights go to their respective manga authors and anime adaptations to their studios.

Author's note: Hi y'all, so I know many of you have been itching for the next chapters of by bleach and harry potter x a court of thorns and roses series...but once I saw demon slayer and read the manga and re- watched Black Butler. This fan fic came into my head, and I couldn't stop writing it. Please comment if you liked it and if you want to see more chapters in the future. Also, has anyone noticed my Easter egg? :D

Chapter 1: His Descendant; Successor Pt. 1

Japan

October 28 2019

"Grandpa, I'm honored, truly I am but..." I said, staring at the pair of hanafuda earrings in my palm. Lifting one earring by its hook, I admired the delicate design of the red sun, shining its red rays over a grey hill. I held out my hand towards my grandfather. "I'm not the eldest son. Alastair should have them. Not me." _The youngest of three and a girl. _

My grandfather's dark red eyes the same hue as mine stared right at me. Extendenting his pale fragile hands, he used his right hand to close my fist, while the other touched my birthmark on the left side of my forehead.

"As true that may be, my child," He said softly. "this is my decision. Now, with the earrings, the kagura dance, and my teachings, you are the next successor of the Kamado family. Just promise me that when you have children, you'll continue to pass on our legacy."

I put on the earrings and blushed. _Not this again._ "Grandpa, I'm 14 years old," I said with my head turned away from him. "I'm too young to start thinking about that. I-I don't even have a boyfriend."

He laughed like an old man in an anime. "Ho. Ho. Hi. Nonsense! Why, I met your grandmother at your age, and so did my great-grandfather Tanjiro. Wait, he meet great-grandma Kanao at sixteen. Married at nineteen. Who knows, perhaps at the Halloween ball, you'll meet that special boy you're destined to be with."

"Must I go? I'd rather stay here with you than be there with _them_." I said with a dropped head. _In that dreadful manor. _

A knock on the door ceased his chance of responding. Getting up from the tatami mat, I walked over to the entrance, put on some slippers, and opened the door. Standing at the threshold was the limo driver, dressed in black clothing. My father's crest visible on the driver's shirtpocket—the crest of the Phantomhive House.

" Èliane-sama," The driver said bowing. "Your limo is ready to take you to the airport."

"A few more minutes. I'm saying goodbye to my grandfather."

The limo driver rose from his position and cleared his throat. "Of course, milady. In the meantime, may I take your luggage to the car?"

"Certiantly, thank you." I said, allowing the driver inside. Against the wall, adjacent to the front door was a single luggage full of my belongings I planned to take to England with me. The driver's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he picked it up with ease, but didn't say a word if there was more. When he left, I turned on my heel and saw Grandpa with several more wrapped, rectangle shaped gifts.

"Grandpa, more gifts?" I asked, feeling guilty. "The earrings and your teachers..me living here with you..they were more than enough."

"Can't a grandfather spoil his only granddaughter?" He said smiling, extending the packages towards me. "Besides, this is all part of your inheritance. These gifts are from your mother. She asked me to give them to you on your 14th birthday."

With shaky hands, I took the rectangle packages. I wondered what was inside. "Thank you, grandfather. I-I'll video call you thursday night, so that it would be like your there with me." I replied with a smile.

"That would be nice," He said as the door knocked again, following a voice calling me.

"My lady," The driver said. "I hate to ruin a tender moment, but we must be going."

"Coming!" I said, placing the gifts on the floor for a moment to give my grandfather a hug. When I looked up, he was already in front of me with open arms. Losing all composure, I ran into my grandfather's arms and cried.

"I-I don't want to go." I said between sobs. "Please, don't make me go."

He squeezed my shoulders. "It is only for a little while," He said softly as we pulled back. "We will see each other on New Year's. As the new head of the Kamado family, I expect you to have a flawless kagura dance."

Wiping the snot and tears off my face with my hands, I nodded my head and bowed. "Yes. I'll be sure to practice everyday and make you proud, grandfather."

"I'll always be proud of you, Èliane." Grandfather said, patting my head.

Grandfather helped me carry the gifts to the car. The driver sprinted to us and took the packages from his hands and stowed them in the trunk. I was about to say my final farewell, when a familiar voice called my name. Grandfather and I turned to the right and saw my friends running up the hill. One was a girl around my age with jet black hair and warm brown eyes, wearing a _Naruto _t-shirt and shorts. While her companion, taller by several inches had silver grey eyes, a dark complexion, and short black hair. He wore a regular tee shirt and jeans that showed off his muscular toned body.

"Hisana-kun. Hansuke-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked. Karakura Town, the place where they lived and where I go to school (sorry, where I _went_ to school) was an hour away from my grandpa's house. It was a school day too.

"Thought we wouldn't say goodbye to our friend?" Hisana said out of breath. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, right H-Hansuke."

"You're grandfather told us when you were leaving. We would have come earlier, but we had to take care of a few things." Hansuke said in her stead with his infamous smirk.

From the moment I met them at Karakura High, I knew there was more to them than meets the eye. Like the demon slayers my grandfather and mother would tell me about as bedtime stories, shinigami are real too. And Hisana and Hansuke, they're death gods in human form, protecting the passing spirits from ravenous monsters called hollows and giving them peace by helping them enter the afterlife.

Hisana handed me a huge pink bag. "Anyways, I-I know your birthday is in three days, so Happy early birthday. From the both of us."

"Thank you," I took the bag and hugged them both. "This means a lot to me. I'll miss you both."

"We will miss you too, Elle." Hansuke said.

"If anyone messes with you over there, call us. I'll show up at their house and haunt them for a whole week!" Hisana said making a fist and punching it with her open hand.

"Hisana, we can't do that. It's against regulations."

"They don't need to know." She replied, and I laughed.

" Èliane-sama," The driver said. "It's time."

I sighed. "Yes."

Watching my loved ones wave goodbye to me was always a bittersweet moment. As the limo took me farther and farther away, I made sure to burn their faces into my mind. For the place where I'm going for the next few days of my life, it holds no sunshine, no warmth, and no love.

The next day

England,

two days before Halloween

After thirteen hours of travel, the plane finally landed. I gave the crew my thanks for their hard work. In response, they told me it was an honor to serve a member of the Phantomhive family. I should have expected a response like this. After all, this is my father's private plane. Walking down the long staircase back to land, I clutched my gift bag filled with the ones from grandfather's as well with my left hand as my right hand held my single suitcase by the strap. At the base of the staircase, a black town car waited for me along with a handsome butler I've never seen before. He was tall, pale skinned, and had jet black hair that reached his ears. A small bang was between his red eyes; a lighter hue from my dark red eyes. He wore the same uniform like the other driver in Japan.

"Lady Èliane, dare I say you've grown into a fine young lady." He said to me with a smile.

"Do I know you, sir?" I replied in English, blinking.

"Ah, you wouldn't remember me. You were but a baby the last time I saw you. I was the driver who drove your parents and brothers to the hospital the day your mother, Countess Usagi went into labor. It will be fourteen years since that day."

I looked down at the asphalt floor. "Yes, on friday." _The second year without her. _I wanted to add, but couldn't from the words or stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

"My deepest condolences, my lady. You're mother was a kind and gentle mistress. She will be missed by all." The butler said.

I stuck my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out a hankie. "T-thank you for your solace, Mr.-"

"Sebastian, my lady. Sebastian Michelias. "

"Pleasure to officially meet you, Mr. Michelias." I smiled, holding out my hand. "I'm Kamado Èliane, or rather Èliane Kamado Phantomhive."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied as we shook hands. Glancing at his unnatural handsome form once more, I took a deep breath, inhaling his odd scent. He smelled of musk and fresh linen as if he was a butler, but underneath it all-I smelled rot. Death.

_Demons don't exist anymore._ Grandfather assured me. At least, the ones created by the blue spider lily. And he's surely not a hollow or shinigami like Hisana and Hansuke. Hollow's don't exist in England nor do death gods.

_So, what is he? _I thought. _Is there more that I don't know about the world? _

Nevertheless, some odd feeling told me he's trustworthy.

"We should get going now, my lady-"

"Oh, no need to be formal around me. We're friends now, aren't we? Just call me ."

"Very well." He said straightening his uniform. "We ought to get you home now, Èliane. We can't keep Lord Phantomhive waiting." Sebastain opened the back passenger door.

"Thank you," I replied, handing him my rolling luggage and gift bag. I slide into the leather seat, and he closed the door.

"Phantomhive Estate." I said, looking out the window towards the city and beyond that the forest where the Manor lies. "I'm going home."

Pulling up to the Estate's driveway, I took in the full grandeur of my childhood home. The gray stone manor built three stories high, adorned with several large windows for every room filled with luxurious decor fit for a king. In this case, a Lord whose title shall be passed down to the eldest male child. My older brother, Alastair, will be inheriting the title three days from now— the _real_ reason I'm here after my ten year absence.

I still remember the day I left. Mother furious, holding me tightly in her arms as she walked down the stairs. Her tears glistened in the sunlight through the windows of the hallway. Behind me, my brother's wailed as servants tried to hold them back. I cried for them as well, reaching out an arm for them and my father. When I reached out for him, he looked away from me with shame. It wasn't until years later I've learned what he had done.

_The Scum. How dare he cheat on mother. _

At least, our broken family didn't remain separate forever. There were Christmas cards, and a surprise visits from my brother's now and then. However, it's been ten years since I've seen my father in person, and the last time I saw either of my brother's was at mother's funeral. Father didn't attend.

_Despicable_. _Unacceptable. Unforgivable. _

My arms began to shake as my heart sped up, causing my breathing to go erratic. A nauseating sensation grew in the pit of my stomach as the car got closer and closer to the manor. A wave of terror and anger washed over me.

_If I hate him so much, then why am I so afraid of him? _I grabbed the edge of my seat with both hands and clutched the leather seat tightly. _Deep breaths. _I told myself a few times. _Remember your training, total constant concentration. _

"Everything alright?" Sebastian said adjusting the rear view mirror as the car came to a stop in front of the entrance.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, allowing the wave of anxiety and anger to pass.

"Lady Èliane?" I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes and stared at Sebastian. "What?"

"Are you alright?" He said again.

"Yes." I replied, slowly turning my head towards the window to my right. "I'm just tired from the journ-oh hell no." My eyes widen at the figure at the front door- tall and darked haired like Sebastian and squared shaped glasses behind sharp golden eyes at the bridge of his nose. "No. no. no. no. If he's _here, _that means-"

"Boo!" A loud voice cried as a teenage boy slammed his face against the passenger window.

"Ah!" I jumped out of my seat and screamed, falling to my side. The boy cackled as he peeled his face away from the window.

"Did you see the look on her face?" He said pointing at me as he glanced back at his butler-Claude Faustus.

"Kode Druitt…." I groaned, pushing myself upwards. Sebastain was already out of the car and in front of the door. He opened it as Kode's hand was in front of me.

"I'm sorry, my darling, but I couldn't resist." He said with a pearly white smile. A smile like that would make any girl my age swoon instantly. Why wouldn't they? Kode is the son of Viscount whose family lineage is as old as mine with paralleled beauty. Whereas the Phantomhive's are the personification of exquisite darkness with our black blue hair and eyes, the Druitt's were the persona of light. Kode inherited the family's famous golden locks, misty grey eyes, and infamous personality for overdramatizing everything.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me _your darling."_ Furrowing my brows, I glared at my childhood friend with disdain as I didn't take his hand and got out the car myself. "We are not dating, nor will I ever go on a date with you. We are just _friends_. I wish you 'd stop spreading lies on you IG stories and tell your followers the truth! Do you have any idea how many hate messages I get daily? I've recreated my account three times, and yet they still find me!"

Kode grinned, tilting his head to the side. "Lies? What every do you mean, my beautiful butterfly?"

I sighed. "You're hopeless. So, what are you doing here? The Halloween Bash isn't until friday."

"Well, Alastair and Alexander told me of your return and thought it would be a fine idea if I welcomed you." He said, clapping his hands. "After all," He twirled as he placed a hand against his forehead. "It has been ten long years since the lost daughter of phantomhive returned to her rightful place! This is a moment I had to see for myself!"

Lost? Rightful place? What the hell is talking about. "I'm only here because grandfather begged me too...To show support for Alastair-niisan on his appointed rank to Lordship. " I said as Sebastain grabbed my luggage and bag from the trunk. "Then, the day after Halloween," _and my birthday. _"I'm going back to Japan. I can't miss my friend's ice skating competition."

_Lies. _A voice whispered in my mind. _All lies. _

_Shut up, _brain. I shook my head and turned to Sebastain. "Thank you for everything, Sebastian-san. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope I'll see you around."

"The pleasure was all mine, milady." He replied with a bow. I was about to scold him for addressing me formally, but with others present etiquette demands his formality. I may have been raised away from high society for ten years, but it doesn't change who I am: a descendant of the Noble Phantomhive House.

"Allow me to help you with your belongings, Lady Èlaine." Claude offered.

"Thank you for the offer, Claude, but I got it." I said kindly as I grabbed the handle of my rolling luggage. Picking up the large pink bag full of my birthday presents, I slid it's handles fit perfectly through the handlebars of the luggage, allowing me to roll both items at once.

"Milady." He replied, pushing the rim of his specks up his nose. Turning on my heel, I walked to the front door with my greatest treasures in grasp. My heart sped up the closer I got to the door, attempting to unravel my collective breathing.

I stopped at the threshold of the massive wooden door.

_Breathe. _I told myself. _Remember, you're more than a Phantomhive now. _

With a clenched fist and all the courage I could muster, I knocked on the front door. A few seconds past before the front door opened.

"Welcome home, Lady Èlaine." An elderly man said.

"Yes," I said, walking through the threshold, taking in the sight of the grand entryway of marble checkered flooring and of the mid fifty year old man, standing at the top of the staircase with those cold sapphire eyes. "I'm home."


	2. HappyNewYear

**Dear Readers: **

**Happy New Year!!!! I wanted to say thank you for supporting me by reading and writing comments on my fan fics over the past few years. They mean so much to me as I continue to strive to be a better writer. I'm sorry for not uploading the next chapters fast enough. To be honest, I've been having severe writer's block. **

** I'm an indecisive writer and come up with so many plot lines and outcomes. I just don't know what to go with lol. So please, bear with me! My worry is that what I chose will make my fan fics boring or cliche. If it isn't too much to ask, I would really appreciate it if someone would answer the scenario polls in the authors notes. It helps me chose with scenario and plot line to write about. **

**For this fic, I haven't posted an authors note and poll, because it's still a new story and have a few ideas planned for the next few chapter. I'm working on part 2 of the first chapter right now. Just creating new characters and trying to figure out what old characters from the anime/ manga to incorporate in this fic. **

**Question: who would you like to see or what moment in the animes would you like to see in this Black Butler x Demon Slayer? Please comment below! **

**All in all, as we enter a new decade, one of my resolutions is to update more frequently on all my fics and complete them :) **

**Happy 2020 once again! **

**BookwormXD **


	3. His Descendant Successor Pt 2

I do not own the characters of Black Butler or Demon Slayer. All rights go to their respective manga authors and anime adaptations to their studios.

Author's Note: After two weeks of hard work, I'm proud to say I'm staying true to my fan fic resolutions. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter of the demon slayer x black butler story! I made this chapter extra long with a dual pov, because I must stay true to my word and go finish other chapters for my other fics.

Please comment on your overall thoughts on the chapter, predictions of what will happen next, what characters do you want to see interacting and fav character so far!

Happy Reading :)

_

His Descendant; Successor Pt. 2

**Èlaine Pov**

"A young lady of Noble stature bows as they greet a Lord," was the first sentence my father has said to me in ten years. "And father."

I stood in the middle of the entryway, trying not to show how stunned I was. I should have expected it. This frigid and distant response. Yet, a part of me wished he'd be happy to see me. Joyous. Instead, he continued to hate me. Alexander, the middle child of us three, told me father still loved me. However, I was a painful reminder due to my resemblance of mother. No child of the Phantomhive household bore blackish red hair and dark red eyes. I'm the odd one out and constantly reminded of it. I don't want to be here.

_Ah, but you promised Grandpa. _The annoying voice in the back of my head singsonged.

"Didn't you not hear me, girl?" Father snapped. "Or has your time with that moronic grandfather of yours dampened your intellect?"

_Oh hell no. Did he just insult-_

My chest heaved as I sucked in a shallow breath, attempting to slow down my breathing and cool down the fire in my veins. I focused on the noise and scents swirling around me. I heard the loud thump of double doors, closing behind me. The rhymanic sounds of footsteps of Claude and Kode, following the beating drum of my heart.

Pressing my short nails into my palms, I raised my head to gaze at my father. His black hair was swept back neatly, failing to cover his receding hairline. His aged emerald eyes, surrounded by crows feet fixated on me like a subject under a microscope.

_You want to throw insults? _I thought. _I'll play your game. _

"Thousand pardons, sir, but I'm afraid you are mistaken." I said, mocking a bow while maintaining eye contact. "You may be _Lord Phantomhive_ for a few days longer, but you are not my father. He died the day he slept with his mistress."

My father lip quivered as he frowned and eyes went wide. "Why you-"

"Èlaine Astell Phantomhive," said a new voice, from behind the staircase with the sound of high heels clacking against the checkered marble. "Despite his many faults, he's our father and shall be respected."

"Alastair-onii-san!" I glanced to the right side of the hallway and saw not Alastair but Alexander. Both my older brothers are mirror twins and have the spitting younger image of our father. However, they differ in style and personality. Reflecting his playful and carefree persona, Alexander's attire is in disarray. His long, black blue hair was loosely curled and wild, undershirt not tucked into his suit pant and was missing a tie. He looked like a punk rockstar trying to attempt to look like our serious brother Alistair. It was a bit of a shock to hear my full name from Alexander's lips. Alastair is the only one who uses my full name, especially when I'm in trouble like Mother. "Oh, Xander-nii-san. It's you."

_With a women? _

He walked into the foyer with a beautiful young woman dressed in a red fitted dress and black high heels. An eerie feeling washed over me as if my entire body was telling me to run. She had thick curly black hair that fell on her left slender shoulder and dark brown eyes. Our eyes connected for a moment and suddenly, I felt a dull ache and saw flashes of a man with the same features as the women who hissed my mother's maiden name-Kamado with venom and hatred.

"My my, you've grown in the past few years, however," Alexander said in a sing-song tone. His eyes assessing my attire from my checkered vans, ripped pale blue jeans, a _Sailor Moon t-shirt _and finally his eyes rested on my earrings. "You still have a ways to go, _mon petit soleil (_"my little sun" in french_)._" He teased, pulling me in for his famous bear hugs.

"Xander-niisan." My face was pressed into this chest, making more crinkles onto his wrinkled shirt. Upon impact, I inhaled and came into contact with the sweet smell of lavender and-

_Blood. _

It was faint but undeniably there. When we pulled back, Xander said something to father and Claude. Quickly, I glanced at his white shirt. No speckles of red. I recalled mother saying that in his youth, Alexander was prone to after school rumbles. In fact, during his last year of University, Alexander and this other guy were fighting outside of class. The students filmed them both beating each other to a pulp. Alastiar had to pry his younger twin off the student. The scandal made headlines, especially on social media. I watched it myself and felt sad for my older brother.

_Perhaps, the shirt he is wearing today is the same one from one of these fights. _ I told myself. _With my keen sense of smell, a small amount of blood lingered onto his clothing. _

_If that's so, why does the scent smell familiar? _The annoying voice in the back of my mind.

"Familiar?" I said in japanese, scratching my chin.

"What was that, my love?" Kode said, making me realize that I'd spoken my thoughts aloud. Thankfully, no one here can fluently speak the language well...almost everyone. The women Alexander walked in with is definitely Japanese and is staring at me. I glanced at her right hand and saw one of the Phantomhive family jewels on a women's most important finger: her index.

My eyes widen at the huge diamond ring. _Alexander's fiance?! When did this happen? Who is she? Only one way to find out. _

Ignoring the urge to correct Kode for a moment, I began my formal greeting to the women with a simple bow. "I apologize for the late introduction and rudeness." I said in Japanese. "I'm Kamado Èlaine, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Tsukahiro Aia," The women said in English, bowing. "A pleasure, Lady Èlaine."

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot," Alexander said, turning away from father. "Èliane, I have great news! Aia and I are getting married, and we're going to be your new guardians! Isn't that wonderful?"

"What?" I said, blinking in disbelief.

"Dear, we agreed to tell her on her birthday." Aia said, smacking his chest with her hand. "You spoiled the surprise."

Alexander laughed. "I was excited...and it's not finalized until Alastair forfeits his _claim _of guardianship."

I glanced up at my father. "What's he talking about?"

My father gripped his cane. "It's part of your late mother's will. The moment of her passing, she wanted your brothers to both be your legal guardians when they came of age."

"Mom never told me or Grandpa." I said, folding. Sensing another fight, my brother got between us.

"Enough with the legal specifications." He said, glancing back and forth between us. "Why don't you go take a nap, Èlaine. I'm sure your tired from your trip. Claude, would you-"

"I'm not a baby, Xander. I know where my room is." I grabbed my suitcase and headed up the staircase, feeling everyone's stares behind me as tears began to stream down my face.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon on phone with Hisana and Grandfather. He couldn't tell me the details of the will. It was all "part of mother's plan" for me not to know the details. A part of me took it as her last act of protecting me. The other part of me was annoyed and hurt. I could keep secrets. I kept my demon slayer (aka: "KAMADO family heritage") from my brother's and father for a decade.

_So why couldn't I be trusted? What did it say? _

I called Alastair next, but his phone went straight to voicemail.

"That's odd, he always answers my calls." I dialed his assistant Todd, but even he said Alastair has been avoiding his messages for the past few months. This considered me.

"First, the cryptic message from grandfather. Sebastian. Claude. Kode...wait, he's always been..well, _Kode_. This death like smell, engulfing the manor. Alexander's fiancé. Mother's will, Alastair's disappearance, and the state of this bedroom." I turned my head to stare at the pink filled monstrosity that was my bedroom. Everything from rugs, curtains, vanity set, dresser, doors, and bedspread was baby pink and gold with big fluffy bows shaped pillows.

It was every little girl's dream of a princess themed room. If I was four, I would have loved this room. But I was not four. Time can't rewind. If it were so, Mother would be here with me.

"Please, please, I'm begging you. Let nothing else happen, eh, Kamisama? (God in Japanese)" I said to the ceiling. "Please, I just want to have a nice birthday and go home."

Frustrated with my life and feeling my breathing rattle, I went out on the balcony and laid on the cement flooring. As I glanced up, waiting for an answer, I breathed in the crisp autumn air and drifted into a deep sleep.

_I'm running through an unfamiliar city full of bright lights, following a scent laced with blood, death, and power. Great power. I rushed through an alleyway, entering the center of the city where a bustling crowd awaited. Everyone around me was dressed differently. It was as if I walked through time. Some wore traditional kimonos, while others wore 1920s assemble. The powerful scent engulfed my senses once more. _

_Like a trail, I followed the scent to a tall man, dressed in a white and black suit. I gripped his shoulder. As he turns back, I'm trembling in fear, but I hold my ground. _

'_It's him.' A boy's voice says in my head. 'It's him.' _

_Flashes of a slaughtered family in a small house appear in my mind, but it was not my family. I quickly place a hand on the handle of my sword, ready to avenge the family-to avenge a girl- my sister, Nezeko. _

_When the demon man turned around, a little girl in pigtails said to him, "Who's that daddy?" _

_I froze in terror. 'He's living as a human!' The boy's voice screamed in my head. What should I do? What should I do?' _

_I continued to stare at the man. _

"_Dear," A women said with the same features as the little girl, light black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a pale blue outfit with a 1920s looking hat. "Do you know this. boy?" _

_I'm a boy? I thought, wanting to look at myself, but I was not in control of my actions. _

"_I'm just as confused as you are, dear. Is there something I can help you with, boy?" The demon man replied kindly. _

_I didn't answer. Irritated, the demon man raised his arm and scratched the back of another man's neck. _

_My eyes widen in shock, "No. Stop!" I screamed in the boy's voice and ran in between the demon's man family to stop the other man from killing his wife. It was too late. He bit into her neck. _

_I pulled the recently turned man off his wife, took off my blue headscarf and stuff it into the man's mouth, slamming him to the ground. I dug my knees into his back, restraining him the best as I can. Gripping his hands apart, I watch the man's human eyes vanish into a monster's. His teeth grew fangs, hungry to feast on human flesh and drink red blood. _

'_Where's the man that turned him?' I turn my head frantically back and saw demon man, casually walking away with his family as if nothing happened. I glanced back to the man I'm restraining, feeling sorry for him and utter defeat. Clenching my own teeth, I turn back at the Demon responsible and scream with all my might:_

"_Kibutsuji Muzan! I'm not letting you get away! No matter where you go! No matter where you go, you're not getting away! I'll follow you to the ends of Hell, and I swear I'll slice your head off with my blade! I'll never forgive you no matter what!" _

_The scene of the dream changed, and I'm standing in a black room with a single candlelight. _

"_Hello?" I called out in English. _

_No one answered. _

"_What a weird dream. Why couldn't I dreamt of being a straw hat pirate or-ah!" Feeling a presence behind me, I turned around and came face to face with a boy, wearing a checkered, black-and-seafoam-green, haori over a white robe and black pants. He wore a turquoise scarf too like Mom's. He had the same warm complexion as grandfather and bore the same black red hair, eyes, and scar. _

"_Hurry. You must hurry. You must save him. Same them all." He said to me in Japanese. He gripped my shoulders with both hands. "You're the only one who can stop the evil from spreading!" _

"_Him? What evil?...Wait, I know you." I said, trying to put a name to this familiar face. "I've seen you somewhere." _

_He removes his hands from my shoulder and placed one hand on my cheek. "I have faith in you for you are my blood. Trust my teachings. They will not fail you. " _

_I felt something heavy in my hands. Glancing down, a beautiful katana was in my hand. A ringing sound erupted in my ears, shaking the entire ground. _

_The boy smiled. "Ah, it's time for you to wake up, Èlaine-chan. You must go now." _

_Turning away, the boy started to walk away from me. I remembered his face. I remembered his name. He's in the photograph in Grandpa's study. _

"_Wait! Wait! Tanjiro-" I reached out for him, but the ground beneath me vanished, and I fell into utter darkness. _

I woke up on the balcony floor, gasping for air. Leaning forward, I scrambled into the bedroom to my suitcase for my inhaler. Grabbing it with shaken hands, I inhaled the medication. Feeling my chest subside into a steady breath, I slipped the inhaler in my pocket. Thanks to a certain Phantomhive Lord, nearly one of his descendents in each generation inherits his asthma.

Sighing, I headed for the balcony to pick up my phone, checking the time. On screen, I had about five-hundred IG alerts of comments from Kode's IG. I clicked on his profile and saw his selfie inside the grand entryway. My back was in the photo, while my father at the top of the stairwell. I read the caption: Family Reunions with the Phantomhives 3

"I told him not to tag me in any of his photos." I growled, exiting the app. It was seven thirty when I got off the phone with grandfather. Presently, it was nearly midnight. "Which means," My stomach growled. "I missed dinner."

Slipping the phone in my pocket with the inhaler, I opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out into the hallway. It was pitch dark, save for the moonbeams coming through the row of windows. Glancing to the right, which led into another corridor with more rooms, I saw no light from that way.

"Either the rooms are vacant or sleeping." I whispered.

Tip toeing, I exited my room and headed to the kitchens. There was always this eerie atmosphere at night in ancient mansions with deep twisted history such as Phantomhive Estate. And, oh, does this family have a deep twisted history. It burned once, I recalled, but forgot the reason why. Rumor has it that the entire mansion was rebuilt in a single night by a demon.

I never believed it. For the demons I grew up learning about, they don't go rebuilding family estates out of the kindness of their hearts. Once I found the kitchen, I turned on the light and decided on making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I would have made me a full meal, but I didn't want to make noise and awake everyone. Popping open the lid of homemade strawberry jam, I took a small bread knife and began spreading the pink goo when an intense wave of blood enveloped my senses.

I quickly placed a hand over my nose and crouched down, gagging. It reeked of wilted flower petals, rotten fish, sulfur, and blood. Human blood.

'_Hurry. You must hurry,' Tanjiro's voice whispered in my ear. 'Save him. Save them all...you're the only one who can stop the evil from spreading.' _

Raising from the floor, I swiped the knife from the counter and headed for the origin of the scent. I had no idea what "evil" tanjiro spoke of or who to save. After all, my encounter of Great-grandpaTanjiro was just a dream, but this smell has irritated me the moment I got here. Whatever it was, I was going to find it and report it to Alexander.

Using the light of my phone, the smell led me to a hallway that was blocked off with a thick rope. A sign in English was attached to it that said: Work in Progress. Authorized Personnel Only.

I shone the light on the hallway. At the end of the corridor, I saw a wooden door. Beyond it was the answer to this mystery. Any normal person would obey the sign and turn away. Unfortunately to the person whoever put up this stupid sign, I am not a sane person at the moment. Especially, when I'm irritated and haven't eaten.

Ignoring the warning, I moved it over me and headed for the door. My hand gripped the steal knob with my knifed hand, and my heart skipped a beat.

_Don't chicken out. _I told myself. _Just open the damn door. _

Swallowing, I opened the door slowly and saw a line of string lights, illuminating a narrow staircase downwards. Shutting off my light, I closed the door softly and followed the twinkled path. As I walked down, I noticed the aromas intensify the deeper I go. It was colder too.

_Am I below the mansion?_ I wondered and glanced up. _I have to be. _

"These pesky blossoms may save you from _them_, but your days are numbered Sir Alastair. Give up." A voice said in the distance, causing me to halt.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Todd." Said the voice of my elder brother. "I had such high hopes for you, but I was wrong. You're just another mindless sheep."

"Shut up!" Todd screamed, following the sound of broken bonesand the fresh scent of blood.

Rushing towards the end of the staircase, I entered a vast room and gasped. In the middle of the room was a large iron cage with wisteria blossoms were interwoven between the bars. Sitting in the middle bound in chains was-

"Nii-san!" I yelled, causing Todd to turn around.

"Lady Èlaine." Todd said. "How did you-"

"Èlaine, get out of here!" Alastair said to me in Japanese as blood dripped from his head and mouth. "Run!"

Fire erupted in my veins as breathing began to shutter. Gripping my butter knife, I controlled my breathing and took a stance. Inhaling sharply, I changed my breathing form.

"Sun Breathing. Seventh form." I muttered in Japanese, taking a stance. "Sunflower Lanc-"

Whack.

Someone hit me in the back of my neck, causing me to fall to the ground. An black sleeved arm hovers below me, awaiting to catch my fall. My eyes blur as all the strength of my body leaves me.

"Èlaine!" Was the last sound I heard before shutting my eyes.

**Alastair POV **

I watched helplessly as Èlaine fell into Claude's arm. Her butter knife clattered to the floor.

"Why must every master I'm bound too with be obsessed with a Phantomhive?" He muttered, fixing his squared specks.

"People always want what they can't have." I said, staring at him. "You know all about that, don't you Claude?"

His eyes flashed purple.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" I said, licking my crustated bloody lips. "I'll let you in on a Phantomhive secret, passed down through the generations. In Ciel's journal, he thought you were creepy."

"I'd choose my next words carefully." He said, gripping a hand on Elaine's arm. "Wouldn't want your precious sister to wake up with a dislocated arm."

"Claude, sir, you can not harm Lady Elaine!" Todd said, leaving the cage. "Lord Alexander and Lady Aoi will be furious."  
Claude tsked and hauled Elaine over his shoulders. "I'd be more concerned about my own affairs, human."

Todd swallowed. "I-um-"

On his heal, Claude spun around and began his ascend up the staircase.

"If I find out you harmed a single hair on my sister's head. I'll personally kill you, Claude Faustus." I said with lethal calm.

He paused in midstep, glancing over his shoulders. His squared specs gleaned from the fluorescent light. "I would like to see you and your crow try, Alastair Phantomhive."

After he left and Todd re-locked the cage to go report to my pitiful younger brother, Sebastain appeared outside the cage.

"Isn't this is a familiar sight." He said as he leaned against the cage, pressing a hand to his forehead. "For a century, I've watched my late Master's descendents be born, grow, and die. Some were born great. Some achieve greatness, while others weren't smart enough to see the spider's web. If memory serves me, at least one of you Phantomhive's per generation are always prone to be shackled and forced to dance another tune. How sad. If only I could tell him what has become of his household."

"My brother made his choice. " I said, glancing away. "He is beyond redemption."

"We shall see." Sebastian said, leaning away from the cage.

"Any news from the Corp?"

"They're arriving tomorrow with their best warriors along with Haganezuka-san."

"Good. Everything is going according to plan."

"Your orders?"

"It remains the same."

"I shall continue to guard the young mistress without being noticed or followed, my Lord." Sebastain said, dropping to a bow.

"I'm not Lord." I corrected him. "Not yet."

"My apologies, young master."

I shook my head and smirked. " Just go you crow. Time is of the essence."

"Alastair." Sebastain called, and I glanced up. "You are one of the greats. Your mother would be proud of you."

Before I could even reply, he vanished on a phantom wind. Alone once more, I tilted my head back towards the small window, watching the first light banish night. I wondered what _she _would have thought about all this. Would she truly be proud of me, knowing I was using my siblings as a means to an end?


	4. Author's Note 1

Hello Dear Readers:

The first three months of 2020 have been crazy. I hope all of you are doing well, especially with the rise of COVID-19 sweeping across the world. My school was shut down recently and is doing online classes instead. Bad news, lots of homework :( However, on the bright side, I can spend more time on finishing these fan fics. I know many of you are probably frustrated with me, because I keep saying I'll update. I'm really trying on writing the next chapters of the Harry Potter x ACOTAR and Bleach fan fics, but to be honest: I'm so lost in my stories. I don't know which plot point to go with next, and many of you aren't replying to my polls on what plot points to write next.

I'll write the next chapter, but please give me more time. One of my goals for this year is to finish one of these stories.

For those loving the Black Butler x Demon Slayer fan fic, I'm about to finish Pt. 3 of chapter 1, so hang in there. I appreciate the comments on that fic :) I hope you'll like Chapter 1 Pt. 3!

Please stay safe out there, readers!

~ Da Author BooknerdXD


	5. His Descendant Successor Pt 3

I do not own the characters of Black Butler or Demon Slayer. All rights go to their respective manga authors and anime adaptations to their studios.

Author's Note: I deeply apologize for this late update, readers. This year has been..well, crazy. After I finished the Spring semester of school, I honestly planned on writing the next chapter during the summer. I was writing and re-watching episodes of Demon Slayer and Black Butler to gain inspiration. I got stuck, but then I gained inspiration again. I made this chapter extra long. I'm honestly trying very hard to get to the time travel aspect, cause I know all of you want to see Ciel come into the story! Please bear with me! This is an ongoing fan fic!

**Please comment on your overall thoughts on the chapter, predictions of what will happen next, what characters do you want to see interacting and fav character so far! It helps me with the plot planning!**

Happy Reading & stay safe! Remember to wear a mask and wash your hands frequently when coming home from stores etc :)

His Descendant; Successor Pt. 3

**Èlaine POV**

"It's time to wake up, Lady Èlaine." A soft voice said, following a scraping sound that rang in my ears like bells. A beam of sunlight abruptly hit my face, telling me to wake the hell up. I may be a sun breather user but that doesn't mean I'm an early riser.

Groaning, I turned away to my side. "Five more minutes." I said, pulling the blankets over my pounding head.

"Get up. It's nearly noon." A harsh voice said, blocking the sunlight. Peeling my crusty eyelids open, my vision blurred at the figure beside my bed.

"Otousan (Father)?" I blinked until my vision focused. He was wearing a dark blue suit over a white lab coat. I glanced at the maid standing by his side, then towards the ceiling, the window, and back at my father. "Oh, I get it. I must be having a nightmare. I'll wake myself up."

I slammed my palms against my cheek and squeezed my eyes shut. Counting to five, I opened them and waited for the scene to change. When nothing happened, I realized that I wasn't dreaming. My father was here, and I was-am awake.

He frowned. "I know my presence is unusual, but I want to do another check up and make sure you did not concuss."

"Concuss?" I said, blinking in confusion.

"Last night. I was told you fell in the kitchen and hit your head, whilst attempting to make a sandwich in the dark."

I froze.

_Last Night. _

Images flashed in the mind: Wisteria flowers. A metal cage. Alastair's assistant Ted in front of him, beating my older brother who was chained in a chair, urging me to run away. I jolted upwards, increasing the pressure of my headache.

"Alastair-nii-Ah!" I winced, placing a hand against my forehead. It ached as if an invisible hand was squeezing my head.

_Why did my head hurt? I did not fall in the kitchen. What happened to me?_

"Look at me and follow my hand. " Father sighed, reaching for his front coat pocket. He pulled out a small flashlight and clicked it on. As the light glazed over my eyes, I was reminded of my father's forgotten past. Before he became a Lord/head of the Phantomhive household, he was a certified doctor. Mom told me he graduated medical school at 26, ready to obtain another doctorate in Tokyo. He met and fell in love with her during his senior year of college. Grandpa told me they dated for many years until he asked Grandpa for his blessing one day. The night he proposed to her, his elder brother died of a heart attack, making him next in line for succession. Thus, he never got the chance to fulfill his true passion. Mom said it left him heartbroken to leave his dream. However, to keep the Funtom company and other imports within the family; he had no choice but to pick up the pieces of broken legacy.

It was quite disarming, seeing my father in a healing manner. The hairs in the back of my neck rose uncomfortably at this display of paternal love? Is that what I'm calling it? I almost wanted him to yell at me or something. It was very unnatural, especially after ten years of rarely speaking to each other.

Still, it felt comforting knowing he does _care_ about me.

"Your eye pupils are dilating. A good sign, and," He said, clicking the flashlight off and placing it back into his white coat pocket. "Your hearing and speech are fine. However, your memory concerns me. Your head still hurts, yes?"

"Just a bit." I replied, patting my disheveled black locks with my hands.

"I suspect a small concussion after all." He said, standing up straight. He turned to the maid, "Light meals for her for the rest of the day and make sure she stays in bed."

"Yes, sir." She said.

"No need to be dramatic. I'm fine." I said, throwing the sheets away from my body and rising to my feet. "My memory isn't damaged. I know it was stupid of me to make a sandwich in the dark, but I was hungry. I'll take some medicine for the headache. Please don't confine me in my room. I- I promise I will attend meals while I'm here…Without lip."

_Will you know? _The nagging voice in the back of my head said curiously.

My father blinked in shock at my response. After yesterday's confrontation, my attempts to act like "a lady" was probably the last thing he expected. I was surprised myself but given the circumstances of the mystery behind my brother's absence. I must be able to investigate without a maid or butler, checking and reporting me every hour. For Alastair's sake, I must swallow my pride, anger, and play the role of the obedient and ignorant girl. What felt like an eternity later, my father turned his back and sighed.

"Very well. I'll grant your request but if I see or hear you doing one strenuous activity-"

"I know, I know," I said, conjuring up the most innocent looking smile. "I'll go back to bed, preferably with a good bowl of ramen."

"Good." He said, firmly and headed straight for the door. As the maid opened it for him, he stopped at the threshold. "Do you have a dress for Friday?"

I shook my head. "Um, define dress? I thought the succession ball was just a fancy costume party with important people."

The corner of my father's lip rose to what I thought was a smirk. _Is he trying to hide his smile? Did I say something funny? _

The smirk vanished and was replaced with his cold nonchalant manner. "The Succession ceremony and afterparty is-was always a black tie affair. However, this year, Alastair requested it to be on Halloween. Now, I expected this non-traditional approach from Alexander but never Alastair. Much like Usagi's ancestors, the Phantomhives' have their own ancient family traditions. When an heir is ready to be head of the family, we honor our founding ancestors Lord Ceil and Lady Elizabeth by hosting the succession itself in the ways of the Victorian Era."

Blinking, I sucked in a deep breath and glanced up at the ceiling. "Please tell me you're joking." My father raised an eyebrow as if to say does-it-look-like-I'm-kidding? I turned around and began to walk towards my unpacked suitcase. "If it's Victorian, I'll have to wear a corset! I don't want to wear one! Wait, I do have one cosplay outfit that may pull off the style without the corset-"

"I will not tolerate you wearing your silly attire at your brother's ascension." He said harshly.

"It's not silly! It's cosplay!"

"I don't care what it is."

"Then, I'm not going. It's so unfair that other people get to dress up as whatever they desire, and I have to wear a stupid corest!" I said, crossing my arms. A light bulb flickered in the back of my mind. If I didn't have an outfit, I couldn't go to the party. Therefore, it would give me more time for some extensive investigation work.

"Yes, you are." He said firmly. "I was going to have some maids pick suitable dresses from the attic-"

"There's an attic?"

"Your lack of knowledge on Phantomhive history is truly disconcerting." He said, pressing his lips in a thin line. "Before Lord Ciel and Lady Elizabeth's passing, their son, my grandfather, saved important heirlooms from their time and beyond and stored them in the attic. A few of those heirlooms were some clothing and jewelry. Why bother having Victorian clothing made for each of us when we have the authentic pieces."

"You make a good point. Alright, I'll pick out something to wear to honor our great ancestor. In fact, I'll go do that now."

_Time for some snooping! _An excited voice said in my mind.

"After _breakfast._" He stressed.

I began to grunt but stopped once he raised an eyebrow. He shook his head slowly as he sighed.

Before he walked away, I had to ask the burning question that's plagued my mind all night. "Is it true what Alex said? Mom put in her will that they share custody as my guardians? I tried calling Alastair, but he's not answering my phone calls. Grandpa had no answers, and I have so many questions. Do you know where Alastair is? I want to talk to him."

My father did not turn around. "Your brother is a busy man now. All questions will be answered when you see him tomorrow."

When I said okay, he and the maid walked out of my room. As the door closed, I locked it and staggered to the connecting bathroom in utter defeat, thinking carefully of his reply. It wasn't much to go off of. His back was towards me, concealing his expression. However, his scent and tone told me otherwise.

He was remorseful as if he wanted to say something but couldn't.

_Could that even be possible? Father sorry? _I wondered as I tugged off my clothes from yesterday and turned on the shower. He was right too; Alastair would never miss his own ascension gala. He would want everyone to see and know that he is the new Earl of Phantomhive; heir to the multi-billion dollar fortune of the Funtom Company and so much more. Unless, he forfeits the title tomorrow.

"What I'm I even-wait-," I muttered, scrubbing my scalp with orange blossom shampoo. " Or, maybe, maybe someone wants him too?"

The rules are if the successor does not appear at his or her own succession; it's a forfeit and will go to the next child. If Alastair forfeits, Alexander would be next; if Alexander does then I'm next. I can't picture Alex being an Earl. He's too much of a goofball and has anger issues to take the role seriously. Nor is he business savvy. On top of that, he's getting married to that strange beautiful woman. Kibutsuji's voice lingered in the back of my mind, whispering my mother's maiden name like a phantom in the wind. At the very sound of his voice, I froze and placed a hand against the glass door of the shower. My chest went tight as all the heat left my body despite the warm trickle of water from the showerhead.

_Why am I so afraid-terrified of a demon who has been dead for over a century? Is this all part of inherited memories? _

As I raised my head, Great-grandfather Tanjiro's face appeared in the reflection of the shower glass panel:

_"You're the only one who can stop the evil from spreading!" He shouted_. I swiped my hand over the glass to wipe his reflection away along with the lingering feelings of fear and anxiety.

Whatever was happening in this house; whatever was happening to me, there was no doubt that a greater force was urging me to get to the bottom of it quickly, or else… there will be great death.

An hour and a half later, I exited my room, dressed for battle. I wore my most inconspicuous outfit: a _SID _T-shirt (readers, this is the band that sings the 1st opening of Black Butler "Monochrome No Kiss"), a pair of black jeans, chained boots, and the hanafuda earrings which were hidden behind my hair. I know it didn't go with my punk rock outfit, but I couldn't seem to part with them. If anyone asks why I'm snooping around with my camera phone, I'm recording a music video for my Youtube channel.

As the door clicked behind me, sending an echo down the empty hall. I took a moment to appreciate the privacy and quietness of my bedroom's location. The last twenty four hours were still processing in my mind. I probably would have gone mad if my room were next to Alexander's or Kode's. They're more prone to hovering like mother's hens and that is something I don't need right now. Given their nature, I'm surprised no one but father has checked up on me.

_Curiouser and Curiouser. _A voice chimed in the back of my head.

_Yeah. This is suspicious. _I replied, making my way down the hallway.

I made a left turn that led me to the main staircase, which was the front of the mansion. It was the quickest way to the dining hall. Crossing the descending staircase, I took a quick stop and glanced to my left. Tipping my head backwards, I saw an enormous painting of my ancestors-Ciel and Elizabeth Phantomhive. They both looked about twenty year of age in this portrait. Elizabeth sat on a couch, wearing an exquisite midnight blue gown that draped like a waterfall. A pair droplet sapphire earrings dangled from her earlobes as two blonde curls framed her heart shaped face. Much like every lady in high society at the time, her hair was in a complex curled up do style. Her green eyes- the same hue as my brothers and father- shone with glee, especially when Ciel stood proud beside her.

He wore the standard black coat (or tails as they called them) with a midnight blue with black paisley patterns vest, long black pants, and shiny shoes to match. His black blue hair was neatly combed. He placed a gentle hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, showing off an emerald cut deep-blue sapphire ring. I've seen it before in many family portraits worn by the men in the family—it was the Earl's ring. The ring my brother will be given tomorrow evening. Rumor has it that there was another ring cut from the same stone, but it was converted into another piece of jewelry. Looking at the pair of them, it's hard to believe I'm related to people who look so-

"Regal, aren't they, milady?" A voice said next to me.

I turned, nearly jumping from fright and saw Sebastain right next to me.

_How come I didn't smell him coming? Let alone hear him walk up the staircase? _

I clear my throat. "Yes. Very elegant, especially Ciel," I said, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets to regain composure. "No one can make an eyepatch look so badass."

Sebastian laughed, raising a clenched hand to his mouth. "Indeed."

"He's not my only ancestor who lost sight at a young age." I said, recalling the stories my mother and grandfather had told me. "My great-grandfather Tanjiro and his wife both lost their right eye at fifteen, but they never wore an eyepatch."

"How did they lose their sight?" Sebastian said intrigued.

"Some illness." I said, shrugging my shoulders to hide the lie. I knew exactly how they lost their sight. They bore their losses against Muzan with honor.

We both stared at the Phantomhive portrait in silence for another brief moment. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sebastian's gaze. His eyes were full of sorrow and longing. It was the kind of look one gives to a photograph of a lost relative. Shifting my eyes back to the painting, I dare begin my investigation.

"If you're here, it must mean more guests have arrived." I said, not taking my eyes off the painting.

"Yes. A lively group of guests arrived twenty minutes ago. I finished bringing their luggage to their suites moments ago."

I turned to face him. "No offense, Sebastian, but I thought you were just a chauffeur."

He smiled. "I am more than just a mere chauffeur. I am a butler, cook, armed security man.. I am whatever the household requires."

I blinked, shocked at the various jobs. "I hope my father is giving you a high wage. You are one hell of an employee."

Sebastian laughed once more. "I assure you, milady. I am fairly compensated."

I frowned. "Sebastian-san, I thought we were friends. There is no need to be formal around me."

"Apologies. Old habits."

I shook my head. "It's okay." I said, sighing heavily. "I'm just going to have to get used to the formalities now."

_I wish I could just go hom-. _

"Lady Èlaine!" Said an utterly, annoying familiar voice. I turned to see Claude standing on top of the right staircase, glaring down at Sebastian and I. "Lord Phantomhive, Master Alexander, and Young Master Kode are waiting for you in the dining hall. Not to mention, the guests who arrived."

"This guy." I muttered in Japanese as I rubbed my neck.

"You're ten minutes late, milady." Claude continued with a harsh tone. He closed his pocket watch and carefully slipped it back into his vest pocket. "Everyone was beginning to worry if you got lost or fell ill again. However, I find you in the hallway talking to the chauffeur."

I always knew Claude disliked me. I've always wondered why, but the way he glared at Sebastian? Behind his squared glasses, his golden eyes glowed purple. I blinked several times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. The glow was gone but the murderous intent to kill Sebastain remained. I inhaled sharply and smelt the seething rage that radiated from the both of them. It permeated the air, causing all the warmth to leave the room. What felt like decades later, Sebastian cleared his throat and turned to me,

"Apologies for making you late, Lady Èlaine." He gave a solemn bow.

"Oh, no need to apologize." I said, waving my hands frankly. "It was a pleasure talking to you Sebastain."

"The pleasure is always mine, milady." He said grinning.

"I'll see you later."

I could feel both their stares on me as I walked towards Claude. When I reached the top, Claude did say a word to me. He only tapped the side of glasses and turned, expecting me to follow him. I had no choice to obey. We turned right into another corridor, continuing our moment together in utter silence. I wanted to take this chance to ask him why he disliked me. As I opened my mouth, I was cut off by the shouts coming from two double doors a few feet ahead. Claude and I shared a glance, then dashed to the dining room.

"Stand behind me, milady." He said with caution, before opening both doors. I did no such thing and walked right in.

"What the hell is going on-" I said. I felt someone run into me. The scent of wisteria perfume hit me like a train, reminding me of who exactly was hugging me.

"Yuki-san." I said, pulling her away from me. Yuki's plum eyes quickly glanced over me before smiling. "What are you doing here?"

She flipped her long white hair over her shoulder, "Èlaine-chan, tell this fool that you're marrying, Kaname-niisan."

"Enough with the fanatics, Yuki." A teenage male voice said in Japanese. "You're embarrassing the Ubuyashiki clan. Sit down."

"Not until grandpa tells this lunatic that you're marrying, Èlaine-chan!" She whined. She grabbed my arm and held on to me like a child.

I looked beyond Yuki and saw her older twin brother Kaname. Next to him, an elderly man grinned, totally unsure what is going on.

"Ubuyashiki-sama!" I said, moving away from Yuki to give my formal greetings. I bowed immediately, "What an honor to have you with us at Phantomhive Manor!"

_Okay, something definitely is going on._ I screamed internally. _What t__he hell is the 98th Master of the Demon Slayer Corp doing __here?! _


End file.
